


Good boy

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Scott Lang, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Rope Bondage, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, yeah right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: They did it with Loki and Peter feels he should as well, he loves all the alphas he works with and he loves his adoptive father too.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> lack of sleep

Peter felt his cheeks heat up, he felt Tony’s hand glide across his back making him shiver and whimper through the gag. The man checked the rope warped around his waists by tugging at it making Peter flinch “Hope that holds you down.” He chuckles as he felt his large hands spread across the teen’s around smooth cheeks and squeezes it as he parts them to look at the purple toy nestled in Peter’s body. Tony smirked as he taps it and watched the boy arch his back moaning “How does that feel?” He asked as he took a hold of the base of the toy and wiggled it about and listens to Peter cry out through the gag and then sob. “You have needed to be my good boy now.” He moved away from the toy and knelt in front of Peter.

He hooked his fingers under his chin and lifted his head up, he looked at the glazed over eyes and smiled at him. “Comfortable? The edge of the table isn’t hurting you?” He asked softly, Peter shook his head as Tony fussed over the pillow. “Good, good. You need to enjoy yourself to don’t you baby.” Peter nodded almost sobbing as the tip of the toy was grazing his sweet spot “You still want to be breed like Loki?” Tony asked, Peter nodded his head again and tried to say yes Daddy but everything he said was muffled by the gag. “Good, I got all my friends here all itching to breed our baby omega. He tells Peter as if he was talking about the weather, he strokes the side of his face and then presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead. 

Standing back up he looked over to the alphas sat waiting for each of them and staring at Peter with hungry eyes. “Alright let’s get this show on the road.” Tony grinned as he slapped Peter’s backside, leave a large red handprint on the pale soft skin. The teen moaned and sobbed at the same time as he tried to look over his shoulder. “We will start with Thor.” The blonde god grinned brightly as he stood up and moved passed the other alphas and walks up to the table. “As you know baby boy that this alpha come from a strong bloodline, King of New Asgard already had 3 healthy pups.”  
“The 4th one is on their way,” Thor added  
“4 pups Peter you hear that, now this is an alpha you want to breed you. Not only strong healthy pups but the man is fertile.” Tony turns and looks at the bound teen. Peter moans and tries to wiggle his hips. Thor licks his lips as the dark-haired alpha pulls out the large purple toy that had Peter shivering as it slides out with a large gush of slick, that coated his thighs.

Thor growled as he freed his cock and moved behind the teen gripping his hips tightly wanting to leave a mark on the boy that would last days he hopped weeks. His thick cock touches the leaking hole and then slams deep into the teen and started and fast brutal pace. Peter’s eyes widen as he let out a scream through the gag as Thor spread him wider than the boy, his cries and moans are muffled as Thor attacked his prostate without mercy. Tony stood back and watched as his baby boy is used as a breeding bitch, he licked his lips as he tried not to touch is own aching cock promising himself to wait until they were alone, he never thought in a million years he would be fucking his adoptive son or watching his friends, the boys adoptive uncles fuck him to the aim to breed him…this is Thor and Loki’s fault…he tells himself, they have started this little show and roped in each one of the alpha Avengers in to help satisfied Loki’s lustful hunger. 

Peter was sobbing as Thor took great pleasure in driving the young omega insane; the omega’s cock was hard and leaking bobbing up and down with the momentum of Thor’s thrust. They all know how long Thor could drag this out holding off his own orgasm until the omega his begging, but with Loki being ready to pop any day now Thor wanted to stay close to his brother’s side. He pushed his knot into Peter and growled as he felt the teen shake and arch his back as he moved like he was fighting his binds. Thor let out a rumbled of laughter as a teen came covering the table in his cum “So much like Loki, he once hit me during his orgasm he broke my jaw.” He laughed as he digs his fingers into the teen’s hips and let out a grunt and a happy grin as he felt his knot finely burst flooding Peter’s body with his seed. 

The teen whimpered pressing his face to the table his eyes closed his chest heaving as he shivered every time Thor’s cock pumped more cum into him. “I think beers are in order!” Scott said as he pushed himself up and headed to the kitchen.   
“Get Peter something to drink don’t want him passing out because of dehydration.” Tony chuckled as he sat watching them. Steve handed him a bottle of water and a straw and walked over to Peter pulling the gag out “Come on baby take a sip for daddy.” He purred as he ran his fingers through his damp hair, opening his eyes Peter looked up at him with hazy eyes as he opens his mouth and let Tony put the end of the straw into his mouth and watched as Peter suckled at it taking in a lot of water before Tony pulled it away. “Good boy, you okay?” He asked Peter, smiled at him.   
“I’m good.” He said hoarsely.

It was half hour before Thor pulled out of Peter and then cleaning himself up before kissing the teen on the cheek and walking out of the room to attend to Loki. “How about our very own super soldier's Steve and Bucky,” Tony tells Peter, the rest of the night Peter spent at the mercy of the alphas each one filling him with their cum now Tony was left alone to look after his baby boy. He unties his hands and legs and picked up the limp teen and carried him to their room. “You did such a good job.”


End file.
